Antología de Interés
by Atenea cavendish
Summary: Viñetas para la comunidad de los 30 vicios.YohxAnna. soy principiante, tenganme Paciencia, y dejen reviews onegai!


**Disclaimer: No tengo ni en que caerme muerta, como podría ser la dueña de Shaman king, todos los personajes pertenecen al señor Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Para Erika, quien siempre tiene **

**paciencia para escuchar mis tonterías.**

**Para Nicole, quien me aguanto tantas **

**Preguntas, quejas y malos chistes, y**

**Para Lorena, quien me ayudo a comprender **

**y admirar el mundo del Anime .**

**30 vicios**

**Límite**

Era una fresca tarde de otoño en la colina Funbari, el ocaso casi caía y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el rojizo cielo. Habían estado casi todo el día entrenando, o mejor dicho, él había estado entrenando casi todo el día, ella solo lo observaba o lo regañaba debes en cuando; la verdad era que ya estaba cansado, sentía como si ya hubiese agotado toda su energía en cada uno de los intentos por pasar la nueva prueba que le había puesto Anna, esta vez se le había ocurrido que debía aumentar sus poderes y tratar de hacer una posesión de objetos mucho más poderosa que la que ya tenía. Para esto, el joven Shaman había tenido que aumentar su entrenamiento 3 veces y lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora era un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, volvió a intentarlo, pero era inútil no conseguía nada más que su posesión acostumbrada; maldijo para sus adentros, es que acaso esa mujer que se hacía llamar su prometida no tenía compasión? De por si su posesión de objetos era bastante fuerte, de hecho era increíble, ¿no había podido derrotar a Hao con ella? Claro que sus amigos lo ayudaron…pero todos llegamos a un punto en el que hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance, y él creía que había llegado a ese punto de sus fuerzas, a su límite. Aunque le dijera esto a Anna lo único que conseguiría sería que ella aumentara más su entrenamiento, por lo menos eso era lo que él esperaba de ella.

- Yoh que demonios te pasa?- y si, allí estaba ella de nuevo con otro sermón- hemos estado aquí todo el día y no veo ningún avance en tu posesión.

- pero Anna…- intentó defenderse el muchacho, aun jadeante por el esfuerzo.

- pero nada!, no tienes excusa, creo que no has trabajado suficiente.

- Anna yo creo que…

**- **basta de charla, inténtalo de nuevo!

- pero…!- lo único que la rubia tuvo que hacer fue mirarlo con seriedad, para que el castaño se callara y obedeciera.

Respiró profundo y trató de concentrarse, solo debía concentrarse, concentrarse…

- Amidamaru posesión de objetos!!- gritó con lo que aun le quedaba de fuerza, esperando que esta vez viera algún avance por mínimo que fuera… pero de nuevo nada fuera de lo "normal" paso, esto llenó de rabia al joven shaman, lo sabía, era inútil era hasta ese punto donde él podía llegar, no más; se sintió nada, por no poder hacerlo, y era la primera vez en la vida en que no se mostraba positivo ante una situación como esta, eso no era normal en él, quizás, estaba aprendiendo a ser realista; se sintió impotente ante eso, de mala gana deshizo su posesión y arrojó su espada al suelo.

- Es inútil!!! No puedo hacerlo!!!- dijo apretando los puños, enterrando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, cabizbajo, y las gotas de sudor aun resbalándose por su cuerpo.- Es mejor que desista, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer…

- que estás diciendo?- preguntó su prometida, un poco sorprendida por la falta de fe en las palabras de Yoh.

- digo, que no puedo hacerlo, no importa cuantas veces lo intente no lo lograré, soy humano, tengo un limite no puedo ser más fuerte tan simple como eso!!!! Humano limitado por naturaleza, hasta aquí llego, eso es todo lo que rindo y no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo haciendo algo que no…!!!- el impacto que había recibido en la mejilla de parte de la mano de Anna lo hizo callar; en ese momento todo lo que parecía resonar era el eco de la bofetada recibida.

- nunca más te atrevas a decir una tontería tan grande como esa…- dijo la muchacha con semblante reprobatorio y con el dedo índice apuntándolo.

- pero yo… ¿tontería? Como va a ser una tontería acaso no lo ves, ya lo he intentado y…

- ya te he dicho que no vuelvas a decir eso. Es una tontería, sí porque para los humanos y sobre todo, para ti no existe tal cosa, los limites no son más que una invención, un mito popular, puedes deshacerte de ellos solo con querer y creer que puedes hacer algo solo con estar seguro, con no dejarte vencer por las dudas, por la mediocridad, o la pereza.

- no es fácil…- dijo en un susurro el shaman

- Quien dijo que lo era vivir cuesta, creer mucho más, pero si pones de tu parte, tratas de hacer siempre lo mejor, te sacrificas no habrá nada que no puedas hacer. Nada!

Yoh parecía reflexionar mientras Anna le hablaba, se quedó callado unos segundos mirando al vacío, mientras la rubia lo miraba seriamente como esperando una respuesta, lo único que él hizo fue sonreirle, la tomó por los hombros y la aparto un poco, tomó su espada, se puso en posición.

- Amidamaru posesión de objetos!!!!!- Esta vez hubo un resplandor mucho más brillante que el de la vez anterior y la espada tomó una forma diferente.

- siiiii, lo logré, lo logre!!! – gritó mientras saltaba de emoción, se acercó a Anna y la abrazó aun saltando, ella solo le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda – Tenías razón Annita, jijiji todo esta en la mente.

- eh…si- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado para poder ocultar su sonrojado rostro, pero, Yoh la tomó del mentón e hizo lo mirara.

- en verdad Annita…Gracias- le susurró y así sin más se acercó a su rostro, y juntó sus labios con los de ella, en un rápido pero dulce beso.- Te prepararé un rica cena! – dijo recuperando su tono jovial y como si nada hubiera pasado regresó a la casa dispuesto a preparar la cena dejando sorprendida Anna. La chica se tocó los labios y sonrió.

- Su desvergüenza, eso si no tiene límites…

FIN

08/11/07 0:33


End file.
